Raid 5.7: Contract Terminated
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear with 3 heroes or less *Use Party Skills 0 times *Use Hero Skill 80 times or less *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Clear Dungeon without Ranger Hero Power and Justice Description "Very annoying. Talking about justice without any power..." Dialogue Rufus: ...... Lass: ...... Rufus: You really like to show your weak teeth. Lass: But, my teeth have enough power to bite off someone's neck. Kyle: Lass! Kyle: Good! Justice always wins! Rufus: Justice...? Rufus: Funny. Rufus: Talking about justice when you were dragged around by me. Lass: ...... Rufus: ...... Kyle: ...... Elesis: How did this... Rufus: It's not a big deal. Rufus: I just didn't like my client. Sieghart: Are you asking for peace now that you brought him? Randy: See. Randy: Why did you terminate our contract when you aren't even welcomed over there? Randy: Where's Rufus Wilde that makes wise judgements? Sieghart: Randy! Veigas: I get to see that shameful face here. Randy: Twisted Demon King's mood looks very twisted today. Veigas: Why? Do you want me to twist your neck first? Veigas: I will give you credit for appearing again after you tricked me. Elesis: Who is he? An enemy? Sieghart: He's a mercenary that used to watch over Veigas in the Purgatory... Veigas: I don't know who he's working for right now. Randy: Fuhuhu, isn't it obvious that it's not for you guys? Veigas: You talk too much. Veigas: Are you ready to pay the price for tricking me? Randy: Price? Randy: HAHAHAHA. Randy: Twisted Demon King. I feel sorry for you. Randy: Do you still think you are Veigas from when you had all the power? Randy: Are you still living in the moment when you were part of the Four Demon Kings? Randy: When demons go to a different dimension, their power is temporarily sealed, but Randy: For you, did you forget that your power is permanently sealed? Sieghart: Permanently... sealed? Veigas: This insignificant Haros is talking thoughtlessly. Veigas: Do you want to know who guides dead people to the underworld when the underworld envoy dies? Randy: Kekeke. I'm curious myself. Contract Terminated Description "It's nothing. I just didn't like my client." Dialogue Raging Randy: Am I a Haros or demon right now? Lass: What is this awful demonic energy?! Sieghart: He, became a demon! Raging Randy: Ah, nice. Raging Randy: I think I know why demons love power and want to destroy everything... Rufus: Is this the price that you received? Raging Randy: I feel like I want to destroy everything! Raging Randy: Can you handle, this power! ---- Raging Randy: The one who couldn't handle power... Raging Randy: was me... Falling Underworld Train Description "Then I'll see you in the underworld." Dialogue Ryan: Huh? Ronan: What's wrong? Ryan: No, I feel like someone was behind me? Ryan: Am I imagining things? Lass: Feeling, hunch... Lass: Doesn't it feel like the train tilted a little bit to the front? Lire: The altitude is actually getting lower. Elesis: This won't do. Elesis: We have to make an emergency landing before we arrive at the underworld. Rufus: Emergency landing? Elesis: Is there a different way? Rufus: No that's not the point. Rufus: Did you forget? Rufus: That Abyss of demon world is the last stop? Rufus: We are already in the underworld. Rufus: It will be better for us to find a terminal to arrive safely. Arme: N, no! Ryan: Oh no, it's tilting rapidly! Ley: Wasn't it stable? Jin: Did, did I touch something? Amy: Stupid! You said it's fine! Mari: Can't con, control it! A Tip you must know while playing! Clone Absorption Clones created near Randy receive hardly any magic damage. It is absorbed by Randy after a designated time. Randy becomes stronger per the number of clones he absorbs. Randy's Clone If you receive attack from Randy's clone, received attack damage increases. Randy's clones do not move from the spot they were created so pick a location you want the clones to be created to win the battle easier. Collision Monster Randy uses charge attack. You can stop Monster Randy's charge attack by using Randy's Clones. It's a chance for focused attack. Trivia References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story